El beso del piano
by AmelieDiRossie
Summary: ¿Qué tan violento puede ser el arte? ¿Qué tan violentas pueden ser las críticas? ¿Cómo superar el destino y poder encontrarte con el arte de buena forma? Aprender a crecer sin terminar sangrando en ello...


**El beso del Piano.**

Sus manos pasearon por el piano con parsimonia. Sus cabellos rojos caían indomables por sus mejillas, por su frente, por los costados de su cara, se agarraban atrás con una coleta simple. Perezosa. Que sujetaba su cabello a medias. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas con una suavidad inexplicable. La expresión de su cara, antes lisa, ahora era tensa. Las facciones de su cara, oscurecidas, sus fines grisáceos. Sus orbes empalidecidas.

Hizo sonar la primera tecla.

Su corazón se llenó de una depresión interminable y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con angustia. Sus ojos brillantes y grises, tomaron una tonalidad opaca. Carente de brillo. Una nulidad hueca, una explicación simple de su falta de sentimientos.

Tocó la segunda tecla y comenzó a sonar una melodía.

Los pasos de sus manos retumbaban ante el contacto, sus dedos repercutían en un sinfín de sonidos y se reintegraban para continuar la tonada. Su vista se nubló y dirigió su cabeza al frente. Sus manos siguieron regocijándose con el piano de cola negro. Su corazón latía con fuerza, haciéndose sonar en sus propios oídos.

La angustia.

Esa presión en el torso que se hacía cada vez más potente, la respiración rápida y fructuosa. Esa piedra en la garganta que oprimía sus gritos. Toda su boca seca, sus labios temblorosos. Ese dolor, ese sentimiento de desgano y tristeza que se transmitía a todo el cuerpo. Pero sus manos seguían tan cual. Los dedos contemplaban la melodía y la hacían una penumbra ociosa. Un tacto desconsolado. Su alma estaba conectada de un hilo a la canción estrepitosa de toques simples y con bajos agudos. Ese sonido elemental, suave y seco, agudo y conciso, suelto y armonioso, que se hundía y resbalaba con el gusto amargo del paladar. La angustia infinita, esa soledad sublime. Ese temor a perderlo todo no teniendo nada. Ese miedo terrible a morir sin lograr un cambio en los demás, sin dejar una huella marcada en la arena. Logrando que esta no desaparezca con unas cuantas oleadas de mar. Logrando dejarla tallada en el cemento seco. Logrando es marca que se quedaba para siempre, sin necesidad de que esta fuera visible. Pero las cosas no podían ser así.

Para quedar en la memoria, los actos deben ser visibles y creíbles. Dejar de ser una hormiga más, pasar a ser la reina de las hormigas. Ser ELLA. No la chica que está ahí. Esa que rellena el mundo. Ese punto más en la vida. Ser "ese punto".

La melodía requería a un ser que, despreciable o no. Hubiera dejado una gran huella como marca en los demás, el soneto lo requería. Lo exigía. Para ser un gran escritor no necesitas solo una hoja y una buena pluma, o en el caso de un músico, un buen instrumento y saber tocarlo. Hay algo más; no solamente necesitas las ideas y la armonía. Necesitas el toque, requieres el toque de dramatismo elevado para hacer en los demás un razonamiento propio. Vivir más de mil aventuras y ponerlas en una estructura obra no te hace interesante. Es tu idea, tu razonamiento, lo que te hace crecer y ser valorado en los demás.

¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes ese toque? Cuando no tienes el toque, y no eres capaz de conseguirlo. Pero de todos modos quieres crecer. Eres consumido por la masa que has elegido tornar. Que has elegido moldear o tú moldearte a ella. Eres destinado a un sufrimiento potente y activo. Uno que te hace recordar tus momentos de miseria y catástrofe. Eres destinado a morir en manos de lo que te aborrece, que cree que tu arte es bazofia y tus pensamientos una mentira. Eres consumido por una liturgia, por un desconsuelo, por una masa de ideas potentes.

Te recuerda la miseria que eres.

Por eso, una vez que terminara esa melodía, su alma moriría, ella lo sabía. No estaba hecha para triunfar. La tonada era muy enérgica, muy abnegada. La melodía era para los grandes, para personas como Nyman. Ella pertenecía a un mundo errático donde su única vivencia era existir. No había más razones. Sus sueños eso eran, sueños. Sueños que jamás se cumplirían. La vida le negaba oportunidades para crecer. Era una más del montón. Una hormiga que iba por la vida y seguía los pasos de los demás. Una persona así no podía triunfar. Moriría si lo intentaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de una forma feroz. Dirigió su mirada al teclado. Sangre. Sangre era lo que acariciaba las teclas, esa sustancia color carmín de tacto simple, superficial. Recordó su cabello, el cabello tenía ese color burdo y oscurecido como manchas de sangre en seda. Su cabello era una opacidad de su vida, de sus miserias, de sus fracasos.

Sus dedos resbalaron del piano y provocaron un sonido gutural, esporádico. Insistente. Su cuerpo cayó hacia un lado del piano, provocando otro grito en las teclas. Todo se nubló.

No estaba hecha para interpretar una melodía tan impetuosa como aquella. Era más de lo que ella podía. Una exigencia corpulenta y resplandeciente. Solo podía ser cantada por alguien con las mismas características. Por alguien que buscase su propio camino por la vida. Por alguien que se hiciese su propio espacio en el mundo, alguien que supiera lo que era la magnitud del triunfo, sobre capacitarlo y moldearlo. Ella no era suficiente.

Porque la melodía la había consumido.

La música se estuvo alimentando todo el tiempo su alma, cuando la practicaba, sentía ese mordisco en el centro de su pecho. Cerca de su corazón, era una sensación frívola y falsa. Pero estaba ahí, comiéndosela. Dándole mordiscos a su vida. Demostrándole lo incapaz que era de tocar la majestuosidad que intentaba hacer un arte.

Lo grande no era lo suyo. No se acató a lo que le impusieron. Quiso crecer. Ella no estaba destinada a crecer, estaba destinada a tocar en bares, hoteles, callejones. Pero en este lugar no. Y es por eso que fue masacrada por la daga blanca y punzante, dueña entre las manos de la música. No podía ser grande, no. La vibración sutil y elegante de la melodía que se había empeñado en tocar se había vuelto roja, un crimen. Un asesinato.

Un asesinato a sangre fría, entre expectaciones de miles de personas. Cientos de ellas choqueadas, otras obnubiladas por la fuerza con la que esta se había dado.

El frio tacto del suelo, sus manos pálidas, sus ojos abiertos por el golpe del puñal intermitente, el tono gris de su piel. El par de lágrimas que tanteaban sus mejillas. Sus labios rojos, candentes. Como si la hubiesen besado con una furia animal. Sí, estaban mojados, era un beso. Y ese mordisco en la comisura labial lo demostraba.

Era el último beso del piano.

Era la despedida del piano.

El piano, en efecto, sabía que esta sería asesinada, pero solo observaba, escuchaba, jamás hablaba con ella de una forma directa. La había amado en gran silencio. Pero se lo había demostrado con el sonido ronco que provocaba cada vez que ella intentaba producir una sonata. La melancolía eterna lo había enamorado, esa depresión abstracta, eminente. Lejana. Esos ojos tristes y grandes. Esos ojos mercurios que ocultaban la realidad agónica. Sus cabellos rojos y rizados, esparcidos por sus hombros como sangre. La sangre estaba de antes, el homicidio estaba de antes. Solo que esta vez, era visible para los demás. Todos veían, con sus propios ojos el crimen cometido.

La música, en sano deber había extendido su mano con el arma blanca y pura entre sus brazos. Debía terminar con ella. Era su deber. Y lo había hecho. La chica no era suficiente, no cumplía con las expectativas de ser un grande en sus manos.

Pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio culparía a la música de cometer tal crimen?

¿Tú…?


End file.
